


Love? Can't be!

by Enicia24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been getting this weird feeling around his brother's boyfriend's brother a.k.a Gabriel.  He doesn't understand what this crap is and the fact that it's almost Christmas isn't making this god damn season any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love? Can't be!

That feeling was back.  That warm, gooey, sweet feeling that made Sam feel like he had drunk a cup of melted caramel.  It came every once in a while and left quickly.  There was nothing that he knew provoked it.  It came when he was in class, working, hanging out with his friends, even alone.  It was starting to get on his nerves, but he lived with it. 

He especially had to live with it at work.  The first time he felt it he had been mixing a drink and had nearly dropped the shaker.  Thankfully everyone thought that it was just an impressive new move not an almost flood of vodka and fruit juices. 

Sam Winchester was twenty one years old and in his senior year of college.  He was already getting offers to extend his scholarship and well on his way to being a lawyer.  His brother got in enough trouble that Sam had seen just how the legal system treated people.  He wanted to make some corrections that could only be achieved by becoming a lawyer.

Dean Winchester was older than Sam by four years and had gone to college at their Uncle Bobby’s insistence.  When he was done, though, he was done.  Dean never wanted to step foot on the school grounds again.  Especially the library.  Sam still laughed about the ninety something librarian that hit on his brother.  So yes Dean was quite happy being a mechanic for the big shots in town and seeing his little brother at night.

But back to Sam’s gooey feeling, it was back and he was working.  Again.  Hey his scholarship only covered tuition and books, which while it did take a load off, someone Sam’s size had to eat.  He was mixing drinks at the local bar by the time he was nineteen.  Tonight was no different than any other night close to the Christmas holidays.  There were maybe half as many people as usual and about twice as many drunks as usual.  His brother was bordering on the line of being one of those drunks.

Dean always got like this around Christmas.  Fifteen years ago their dad had gone out to get some groceries and never came back. 

Sam had been six and cried.  Now he didn’t care.  Really he didn’t, okay so he might care a little but not enough to drink to access like Dean.  At least Dean had his boyfriend there to help him. 

While Sam was glad that Dean had ol’blue eyes to help him, he still felt sad that his brother couldn’t open up to him.  Oh well, at least Castiel had gotten Dean over his library fear.  Kinda.

Castiel Novak was a librarian at the community library across the street from city hall.  He and Dean had met in Sam’s bar (Dean called it that not Sam) and hit it off right away.  Sadly the same could not be said for Sam and Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother. 

Gabriel Novak was an architect.  A damn good one at that.  He could design buildings that looked like they would fall over at the slightest breeze yet had stood up to some of the worse earthquakes that had hit California in ten years.  He was very proud of himself for that and Sam thought it just made his head swell. 

But over the past few years he had gotten to know Gabriel.  Mostly at Castiel’s insistence.  The guy would get this wide half puppy dog, half stoned as all hell look and Sam just had to say yes.  So the two got closer and were ‘friends’.  At least Sam hoped they were.  Gabriel could be pretty hard to read sometimes.  He was an open book till someone mentioned relationships.  Then he shut up faster than an oyster that saw what the Walrus and the Carpenter did to its siblings. 

So Sam hoped they were friends.  No he was sure they were friends.  And, and, and Gabriel was really creeping him out.  Damn how long had he been staring at Sam?

“Dude.  What are you looking at?”  Sam asked.  Gabriel shook his head to clear his mind.

‘Shit.  How freaking long have I been staring?’  He thought before saying.  “Only the world’s most amazing moose, Sammy my boy.” 

‘Did I just say Sammy my boy?’

“Did you just say Sammy my boy?”

“No.”  Sam just looked at him for a minute and went back to mixing drinks for a group of girls that had just walked in.   ‘Shit that was close.’   Gabriel thought.  Sam had almost caught him staring.  Again. 

It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault.  Sam just had this long, completely drool worthy neck.  It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault that all he could think of was sinking his teeth into that expanse of skin and marking it.  If for no other reason than to tell the world that Sam was his. 

Which Sam totally was. 

Even if he didn’t know it yet.  Sam was Gabriel’s that’s just the way life was.  No one was gonna change that especially not that guy who was flirting with Sam at the corner of the bar.  All Gabriel had to do was to make Sam reali- wait, wait rewind.  Guy flirting with Sam at the bar.  WHAT?

Gabriel whipped his head to the corner of the bar.  Sure enough Sam and some weird guy were talking.  Well Sam was talking and that guy was all clingy and junk.  No one was supposed to cling to Sam except Gabriel.  And Dean when he was drunk but that was a different kind of cling.  An "I’m sick and need brotherly comfort and help" cling.  Not you are so pretty and I wanna hold you to make sure you don’t escape my dastardly plot of raping you cling. 

Okay so Gabriel didn’t have a dastardly plot to rape Sam, so he wouldn’t cling like that.  And maybe he thought of Sam being the one who clinged.  But by God he would not let some weirdo who probably did want to do bad, dirty things to his poor defenseless Sammy.

Alright so maybe Sammy wasn’t defenseless.  Kinda hard to be defenseless when you were a giant but he was poor.  So there.  Wait there was a reason Gabriel was upset.  What was it again?  A laugh sounded from his right and Gabriel saw Sam with his head thrown back at whatever weirdo had said.  Right someone not him with Sam.  Gabriel spent the rest of the night cradling a scotch and glowering.

Sam had just barely gotten off shift before a guy had shown up asking for a drink.  So Sam poured him and the guy a drink and went to go sit down.  The guy followed him and introduced himself.

“I’m Gordon.”  He had a thick southern accent and light caramel skin.

“Sam.”

“So you come here often?”

“I work here.”

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”  Both of them laughed and Sam could honestly say he had a nice time talking to Gordon.  So when he got up to leave he accepted Gordon’s offer of walking him out.  Sam could honestly say he had a nice night.

\-----SCENE CHANGE-----

Sam could also honestly say he was having a sucky day.  Apparently everyone and their mother knew he had left the bar with a guy last night.  Thanks to the blaringly obvious hicky on his neck he couldn’t even deny it.   Girls were giggling, Gabriel wouldn’t talk to him, Dean wouldn’t stop laughing at him, Gabriel wouldn’t talk to him, guys were hitting on him, oh and did he mention Gabriel wouldn’t talk to him.  What the hell?!!!

Why was Gabriel so important all the sudden?  Sure they spent nearly every evening talking and sure they spent a lot of weekends together.  So it really made no sense that Gabriel wasn’t talking to Sam. 

Sam came into work unfocused and nearly bumped into the other bartender. 

“Sorry Ana.”  Sam all but sighed.

“Its okay honey.  You really don’t look good Sam.”  Ana was a mother hen if God ever made such a thing.  She could fuss over someone better than anyone Sam knew.

“It’s been a long Thursday.”  He said by way of explaining.

“I bet.  Ya know it’s been all over town that you went and slept with that man from last night.”

“WHAT?!”  Sam exclaimed.  A few heads turned their way and Ana shushed him.  She pulled him behind the bar and they talked in whispers.

“Don’t act so surprised.  Really you hiding that hicky and blushing like a virgin, someone would think you didn’t…”  She trailed off and her face light up.  “Oh my God you didn’t, did you?  Little Sammy didn’t sleep with some one last night.”

“No.”  Sam choked out and squirmed under Ana’s knowing look.  “We just kissed and stuff.”

“Ooo, what kinda stuff?”  Sam blushed again.  “He tried to get into your pants didn’t he.”

“Why does that sound like a statement instead of a question?”  Ana waved off his inquiry.

“Stop avoiding the real question.  How far did you go?”  Ana asked with and expectant look on her face.

“Why do I feel like a teenage girl gossiping about her first crush?”  Sam moaned.

“That’s because you are one Samantha.”  Dean stated as he and Castiel went past the bar. 

“Shut up Dean. “  He went back to whispering to Ana.  “And it didn’t get any farther than kissing and some touching.  Which wasn’t for lack of trying on his part, trust me.”

“Aww.”  Ana complained.

“Oh I am so sorry that my love life isn’t graphic enough for you.”

“That’s okay honey.”  She patted Sam’s head and walked out for the night.  Sam sighed as a man came up to the bar and asked him for a drink.  And then he asked him out on a date, which Sam denied and thought ‘this is going to be a long night’.

Gabriel could tell the instant Sam walked into the bar that night.  Ana perked up and had a mischievous gleam in her eye.  He could hear the women giggling and men’s appreciative murmurs.  Then he heard Sam and Ana’s conversation.  Gabriel giggled a little on the inside.  He was enough of a man to admit that.  His Sammy didn’t sleep with that dirt bag.  Oh yeah.  He was so dancing on the inside.

Hee hee that mean that he so had a chance for Sammy.  So much more of a chance than that Gordon guy from last night did.  Besides everyone knew that you didn’t try and get some from a Winchester five days before Christmas.  Hello daddy issues.  Wait, something Sam said just broke through Gabriel’s happy mind fog.  That douche tried to sleep with his Sammy.

Aw Hell Naw!

Sammy was his.  How dare that dirt bag, mother fudging, son of a goat think he could even try to sleep with Sammy.  How dare that, that asshole mark his Sammy.  And on the neck.  The neck for God’s sake.  That long succulent piece of sinful sweet sweet… oh shit.  Damn it, every time.  Every danged time Gabriel thought of Sam’s long neck he well.  He was only human darn it. 

And now some idiot was hitting on Sammy again.  At least this time he out right denied him.  As he rightly should.  No one should be anywhere near his Sammy. 

“So Sammy how’d you get that hicky?”  Damnit that was not what he meant to ask. 

“Really Gabe?  You already know what happened.  You were here last night.  And why are you talking to you me now?  All day you’ve been ignoring me and now you’re talking to me.  Why?”  The last word was hissed at the older man.  Gabriel looked taken back and quite frankly so did Sam. 

“Jeeze Sammy didn’t know you felt that strongly.  Besides you got enough attention today you didn’t need me.”  Gabriel huffed and turned away. 

Sam just shook his head and went back to work.  A tense air filled the bar for the rest of the night and most of the patrons left before closing time.  Soon all that was left was Sam, Gabriel, and Chuck a writer slash priest who tried to drink himself into oblivion every night.  But was somehow able to always walk himself home. 

\-----Something’s about to happen-----

Chuck left and Gabriel started to go.  Sam sighed again (he’s been doing that a lot) and locked up the bar.  He shuffled out the door and turned to head for the bus stop only to find Gordon outside waiting for him.  Sam looked up in surprise to see him and Gabriel glaring at each other. 

“Gordon.”  Sam stated.  Gordon turned to look at him and smiled.

“Sam.  How good to see you.  I had fun last night.”  He said and Gabriel ground his teeth.

“Yeah.”  Sam ducked his head and blushed.  Gabriel growled at the appearance of the hicky.

“So you want to get some-“  Gordon was cut off by Gabriel.

“We have plans.”  Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and led him across the street.   Sam turned back to Gordon with a confused look on his face.

“I’ll see you later.”  Sam called back.  Gabriel jerked him forward and they were turning down a street.  Before he knew it Sam was in an alley way and Gabriel had him in his arms against a wall.

“No you won’t.”  Gabriel all but growled into Sam’s neck.  That in itself was nearly enough to distract Sam.  Because God if that vibration didn’t feel good.

“Wha-what?”  Sam stuttered out.  Gabriel gave him a feral grin seeing what effect he had on hi Sammy.

“You said you would be seeing Gordon again and you won’t.”  Gabriel stated as though it was as simple as that.  Which of course it wasn’t.  Because Sam was a Winchester and Winchesters they don’t take orders too well. 

“You don’t get to tell me who I can and can’t see Gabriel.”  Sam said as he pulled himself out of Gabriel’s arms.  “Especially after not talking to me all day except to make fun of me for having everyone stare at me.  You don’t get to tell me what to do.  You are my friend and I value your opinion but I don’t let anyone tell me what to do.”

“Sammy I don’t want to be your friend.”  Gabriel stated.

“What?”  And damn if that didn’t stab Sam through the heart.  He thought Gabriel was his friend.  He thought that they were friends.  Or that Gabriel wanted to be his friend and just could find the words to say it.  But no he didn’t want Sam as a friend.  And damn if that didn’t hurt.

“Sam I don’t want to be your friend, I l-“  Sam cut him off.

“No, no don’t try to soften the blow.  I get it.  Really, I mean I know I’m not that great of a person.  I’m not exciting or fun.  You were just trying to make it easier on Castiel.  Be friends with his boyfriend’s brother I get it.  It’s okay.”  And damn if that didn’t hurt Sam to say.

“No Sammy it’s not that.”

“Stop just, just stop.  Its okay you don’t have to explain.  I understand.”  Sam turned away his shoulders bowed under an invisible weight.

“But Sammy you don’t understand.”  Gabriel tried to plead after him.

“My name is Sam.  Not Sammy.”  Gabriel froze and cringed at the same time.  Sam hadn’t said that in over a year.  It had taken nearly that long for him to realize that Gabriel would call him whatever he wanted.  By the time Gabriel thought to go after Sam he was gone.  Gabriel sighed and trudged home.

Screw Christmas.

\-----G/S-----

Two days later and it was Christmas Eve.  Two days later and Gabriel had been moping around his house.  Two days later and Sam hadn’t spoken a word.  Two days later and dean was fed the fuck up with his brother and Gabriel’s relationship issues.  To hell with letting them work it out on their own like Cas wanted them to.  Dean was gonna fix this, besides Dean was the only one that got to mope around this time of year.

Gabriel heard the knocking at his door and sighed.  Didn’t people know he wanted to sulk?  Really is it so hard to leave a guy alone to drink away his sorrows.  Shit its Dean.

“What. Ouch!”  Gabriel yelled as he nursed his chin.  Dean fucking Winchester just punched him.

“What the hell did you do to my brother?”  Dean exclaimed.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“The hell you didn’t.  He hasn’t said a word, cracked a smile, or shown any real emotion in the past two days.  He’s turning into a fucking zombie.  And I know it’s because of something you said to him.  Don’t you dare deny it.”  Dean held up his fist.  Gabriel shook his head and got up. 

“I wasn’t going to.”  Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  “I didn’t mean it.  All I did was say I didn’t want to be his friend and he freaked out on me.  Went all emo and wouldn’t let me explain,”

“Shit, you told him you didn’t want to be his friend.  Well no fuck he didn’t let you explain.  Sam is sensitive.”  Dean forced the word out as though it pained him to say it.  “He’s in love with you, you idiot.  And you’re in love with him, but both of you are too stupid to do anything about it.  Even thought you guys are pretty much already a couple.  But once again boy of you are too stupid to do anything about it.”

“I tried to do something about it.”  Gabriel defended himself.

“Doing something constitutes as breaking his heart for you?”  Dean shot back.

“He wouldn’t let me explain.”  Gabriel yelled.

“Well go to his apartment and make him listen.”  Dean yelled back.

“Fine I will.”

“Fine.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

“Good.”

“Go- okay I’m not doing this anymore.  Just go.”  Dean said.  Gabriel nodded and left the house.  Dena just sighed and shook his head.  ‘Idiots would die without me.’

\------I am a line break------

Sam was sitting in the living room of his apartment, TV on and beer in hand, ignoring both.  Sam was angry with himself.  He knew that he hadn’t been acting like well himself for the past two days.  Why was it that what Gabriel had said was affecting him so much? 

So what Gabriel didn’t want to be his friend?  So what he hadn’t felt much of anything for two days?  So what that warm gooey feeling had been replaced with a sharp painful burn?  Why the hell was that feeling, feeling like that?  Why did it feel like that whenever he thought about Gabriel?  Was it because of Gabriel?  Sam’s thoughts were broken by a knock at his door.  He sighed and rose to answer the insistent knocking.

“Yeah?”  He asked as he opened the door.  Sam’s eyes widened seeing Gabriel on the other side as the burn intensified.

“Sam.”  Gabriel said in a soft release of breathe.  Two days and it was so good to see his Sammy again.  Without thinking Gabriel threw himself at the younger male and kissed him. 

Sam’s mind went blank and his arms flailed as he tried to detach Gabriel from him.  One of his arms slammed the door shut and the other jammed into the wall.  Gabriel broke away and Sam fell back against the wall.  Gabriel reached behind himself and locked the door while Sam’s eyes widened even farther.

“What are you doing here?”  Sam asked harshly.

“I came to talk.”  Gabriel told him.

“Then you should be talking not, not kissing me like you just did.”  A blush spread across his cheeks as Gabriel laughed at him.

“Maybe my talk involves a little kissing.  Maybe it involves a little more than just kissing.”  Gabriel stated with a cocky smirk.  Sam’s face was now red with anger.

“Yeah well maybe I don’t want that kind of talk.  Maybe I don’t want to talk to someone who’s not my friend!”  Sam yelled at him.  Gabriel looked taken back and his eyes softened.

“Oh Sammy I didn’t mean it like that when I said I didn’t want to be your friend.”

“Then what did you mean?”  Sam asked quizzically.

“I meant I want to be more than just your friend.”  Gabriel said slowly.

“So you want to be my best friend?”  He asked.

“No I don’t want to be your best friend; I want to be your boyfriend!  Lover!  Amante!  Amoure!  Dilgo!  Need more?  I can keep going if you want more!”  Gabriel held Sam by the shoulders and shook him. 

“No, no! You don’t love me.  You can’t.”  Sam yelled.  He broke away from Gabriel and ran towards the living room.   Gabriel flung himself after and Sam and crashed into his back.  He flipped Sam over and forced him to look into his eyes.

“I love you!  You over sized, talkative, sensitive, intelligent, beautiful, moose of a man.  I love you Samuel Winchester and you love me too!”  Gabriel exclaimed.

“Wha-what?”  Sam’s eyes began watering.  No Gabriel couldn’t love him.  No one loved him, except Dean but they were brothers and had spent most of their lives together, hell even Sam’s dad didn’t love him.  Told him so when he was six.  Two days before he left. 

“I love you Sammy.  I have loved you for so long and I can’t stand it anymore.”

“But you can’t.”  Sam choked out as tears ran down his cheeks.  Gabriel’s eyes clouded with confusion and his smile dropped.

“What do you mean I can’t love you?  Of course I can.  And I now you love me too, Dean told me so.” 

“But no one.”

“No one loves you?”  Gabriel asked incredulously.  “Bull shit Sammy.  Dean loves you, your Uncle Bobby loves you, Ana loves you like the son she never had, Castiel loves you, I love you damnit.  I know your dad never acted like he did.  But I’m sure he loved you too.”

“No he didn’t.”  Sam whispered.

“Of course he did.”  Gabriel said.

“No he told me he didn’t.  My dad told me he didn’t love me before he left.”  Sam sobbed.

“What!  How can a father say that?”  Gabriel yelled.  “Hell my father had like a bajillion kids and he loves all of us.  Sammy your dad wasn’t normal.  No normal father leaves his two kids alone at six and ten.  No normal father tells his son that he doesn’t love them.  I love you and that’s the truth.  I’m sorry that I hurt you but, when I’m with you I just get this feeling.  Like someone dunked me in warm water and it just makes me happy and feels like I ate all the chocolate in the world.”

Sam stared at Gabriel as he kept talking.  Gabriel loved him.  Gabriel had a warm sweet feeling too.  Did that mean that Sam’s feeling was love?  For Gabriel?  It had to, there was no other possibility.  Sam loved Gabriel and Gabriel loved him back.

“I love you.”  Sam whispered in realization.  Gabriel stopped his rant and looked down in shock.

“What?”

“I love you.”  This time Sam said it with more force.  Gabriel felt a grin spread across his face. 

“I love you too Sammy.”

“I know.”  Sam bent up and kissed Gabriel.  Sam could honestly say this could quite possible be his favorite Christmas ever. 

.The End.

 


End file.
